The Bubble Mystery
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When Fizzy becomes mysteriously ill, it's up to Megan and the ponies to find the cure. Can they locate it in time?


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro unless otherwise noted. The only pony I own is Baby Rainbow Star. I also DO NOT own the words to any of the songs in this story, either. They Belong to their respective song writers. I do however own the Human children in this story.

A/N: "Quest for the Golden Horseshoes" was always one of my favorite MLP episodes, but I DIDN'T like Mimick AT ALL! Fizzy was my favorite unicorn, so this is how my version of the episode goes. I hope everyone likes it!

May the light of God shine upon everyone and keep them safe

Mesai an for now

"The Bubble Mystery"

It was a beautiful day in Ponyland. Megan and Molly were spending the weekend at Paradise Estate. Julie was visiting her best Human friend, Charlotte Martin, so she couldn't come this time.

As Megan sat underneath of an apple tree, reading a book, she smiled to herself. She loved being in Ponyland and she really liked spending time with the little ponies. Firefly especially.

As Megan turned the page, she felt herself suddenly leave the ground and land on Firefly's back. She giggled as the book fell to the ground below.

"Firefly!" Megan said while still giggling.

"I had to do it, my sweet girl!" Firefly said, laughing herself. "You looked too relaxed for me. Besides, we haven't gone for a good flight in awhile." Firefly nuzzled Megan gently and Megan patted Firefly's mane in return.

"You're right. Let's fly!" Megan exclaimed happily.

Firefly nodded, but stayed where she was. She gave Megan a teasing smile and asked, "Uh, you do know how to ride I hope."

Megan gave her best friend of six years an indignant look, even though she was smiling at her.

"Of course I know how to ride!"

"Great!" Firefly said. She took off and headed for the Rainbow.

"Wait! Where are we goin'?" Megan asked, not sure why her best friend was taking her over the Rainbow.

"You said you wanted to get that stuff to make sundaes, right?"

Megan nodded and smiled. Firefly was so sweet.

As Firefly took off again, Megan did her trick to get her to stop. She took her hand off Firefly's mane and Firefly stopped in mid air.

"What? What is it, honey?"

Megan hushed her by putting her finger to her lips.

"Shh. I thought I heard some yelling coming from the Estate."

Sure enough, Megan heard right. About two minutes later, Molly and their cousin, Tara, came out of the Estate. Tara was four years younger than Megan and she was a sweet girl, but sometimes she could be a brat.

"You can't play that right now!" Molly exclaimed. "Megan has to help you set it up."

"Uh-oh," Firefly said. "I think we better put this little trip on hold." She landed and Megan dismounted.

"Give me about ten minutes. " Megan said. She then walked over to the two girls. She hugged Molly from behind and gave Tara a stern look. "What's going on here?" Megan asked.

Molly glared at her cousin.

"Tara wants to play bat mitten," she said. "But I told her she couldn't play until you got back from the market."

Megan nodded and gave Molly's shoulder a pat.

"Molly's right, sweetie. You have to wait until I get back. I'm only going to be an hour. I'll help yo uset it up when I get back. I'll even play with you. How does that sound?"

Tara grinned. She liked the sound of that.

"Sounds good to me." She said, giving Megan a hug.

"Aw, that's a girl. All right, I'll be back soon." With that, Megan picked Molly up for a kiss and hug. After Megan had put Molly down, she gave Tara another kiss and hug before returning to Firefly's side and climbing on her back once again.

Once Megan was safely hanging on tight, she sighed with relief.

"Phew!" Megan said as she patted Firefly's mane. "Another crisis averted."

Firefly nodded as she took off for the Rainbow. But little did Megan know that the crisis was far from solved. In fact, trouble was just beginning.

After Megan and Firefly took to the Rainbow, Molly and Fizzy started to play a game of bubble ball. They had been at it now for about twenty-minutes and both of them were having a great time.

As Fizzy blew another bubble for Molly to catch, Molly spotted Tara by the shed near the Estate. As she watched her cousin carefully, she frowned. Tara was going to get the game out after Megan had told her not to.

Molly sighed as she put the game she and Fizzy were playing on hold for a minute.

"I'll be right back," Molly said. She sighed as she walked over to try and talk some sense into Tara. "Some times my cousin can be a real pain in the neck."

Fizzy nodded and joined her best friend to see if she could help.

Tara didn't seem to notice Molly until Molly put her hand on Tara's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked.

"Nothing." Tara said quickly. She glared at Molly.

"Megan told you not to get the game out until she got back." Molly said.

"SO what?" Tara asked. "I want to play now.

"But Megan said no. She didn't say you couldn't play at all. She said you have to wait until she got back."

Tara continued to glare at Molly as she went forward again, moving closer to the shed.

"Tara no!" Molly exclaimed. She rushed forward and tried to pull Tara's hand away from the doorknob, but Tara pushed her aside, making Molly fall. The little girl landed on her right wrist. She sat up and burst into tears of pain. She never normally cried when she skinned her knee or anything like that, but she had hit her wrist hard. Really hard.

"Molly!" Fizzy shouted in alarm. She rushed over to her best friend and nuzzled her. "Molly, are you okay?"

Molly shook her head as she buried her face in Fizzy's mane while wrapping her arms around Fizzy's neck.

"Aw, shh, shh, hush. Shh, shh, hush. It's okay, Molly. It's okay. Shh, shh, hush. It's going to be okay. Let me get Medley to help you." With that, Fizzy galloped off to find Medley. She returned a few minutes later with the green pegasus right behind her.

"Molly, honey, what happened?" Medley asked. She examined Molly's wrist and got something to wrap it in. "I think it's just a bruise. But all the same, I think you should take it easy for awhile, okay, sweetie?"

Molly nodded and let out a painful sob as she buried her face in Fizzy's mane again.

Fizzy and Medley both nuzzled Molly, hoping to make her feel better.

After about ten minutes, Molly wasn't crying anymore, but she was pretty down. She couldn't' run around and she really wanted to play another game with Fizzy.

"I have an idea!!" Fizzy said suddenly, her eyes lighting up. "Do you want to play guess the bubble shape?"

Molly nodded and shrugged.

"Sure. There's nothing else I can do."

Fizzy nuzzled her best friend gently.

"Aw, it's going to be okay. You'll be up and about again in a few days." With that, Fizzy started making bubble shapes for Molly to guess. As Fizzy was blowing a bubble star, the bubble suddenly popped and Fizzy fainted!

"Fizzy!!" Molly shouted in alarm. She jumped up and ran to get Medley or Cupcake. She found Medley talking to Shady and they both came over to see what they could do. They got Fizzy into the Estate and Cupcake tucked her in bed.

"Don't worry," Molly said tearfully, patting Fizzzy's mane gently, "you're going to be okay. When Megan comes back, she'll make you all better again." Molly continued to pat Fizzy's mane and prayed that she would feel better soon. She also prayed that Megan would return. They really needed her help now. Especially Fizzy.

About five minutes later, Fizzy came to. She was feeling really weak and a little nauseous.

Molly saw her starting to stir and gently placed her hand on her mane.

"It's okay. You're okay. How do you feel?"

"Wha-what happened?" Fizzy asked, a little disoriented.

"You fainted while we were playing guess the bubble shape," Molly said. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Fizzy said truthfully. "A little weak too."

"Does your tummy hurt?" Molly asked worriedly.

"A little bit."

Molly nodded as she continued to stroke Fizzy's mane, hoping that would help her feel better.

Medley came in and smiled a little when she saw that Fizzy was awake. She gave her some Ginger Ale, which Fizzy sipped at slowly. It stayed down, but she was still feeling really bad. She knew she had to stay hydrated, but her stomach was protesting greatly.

Cupcake knew this too, so she went to get Fizzy some of Princess Tiffany's juice. She hoped it would work. Princess Tiffany's famous juice was always able to stay on anyone's stomach when they were sick.

Meanwhile Megan and Firefly returned from the market. It had taken a little bit longer for Megan to find the flavor of ice cream that Molly wanted, but the trip had been fun too.

As Megan dismounted, Molly came out of the Estate and practically launched herself at Megan. she was crying and as Megan picked her up, her shirt was instantly wet with Molly's tears of fear and uncertainty.

"Molly? Molly, honey, what's the matter with my little sunshine?"

"Fizzy!" Molly said through her tears. "Fizzy. . . . .Fizzy's sick! I don't know what's wrong. Please, say you can help her, Megan. Please!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, my little sunshine. I'll try my best. Where is she?"

Molly led Megan into the Estate to where Fizzy was resting. Fizzy was awake, but she was still feeling sick. When Megan entered the room, she knelt down in front of Fizzy and checked her for a fever. To her dismay, Fizzy was burning up!

"It's okay, Miss Fizzy," Megan assured her friend while using her special name for her. She patted Fizzy's mane gently while she started to see what was wrong. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be fine. I'll be right back." Megan left and returned moments later with a thermometer. She put it underneath Fizzy's tongue and waited for it to beep. After it did, Megan read it. according to the thermometer, Fizzy had a fever of 101.4 degrees. It wasn't bad, but it was still a fever. "Can you tell me what hurts?" Megan asked, hoping she would get to the bottom of what was going on.

Fizzy sighed as she answered Megan's question. She tried to give her friend a small smile, but Megan could see the pain in her eyes.

"My tummy hurts a little and my horn is really sore. I feel really weak too." She then said something that broke Megan's heart and hardened her resolve to figure out what was going on. "I'm scared."

"Aw, I know you are, Fizzy. I know. But you're going to be okay. We'll find out what's going on. I promise." She then turned to Firefly and said, "I guess we're going to have to see the Moochick."

Firefly nodded and rounded up a few more pegasi to help them. Megan was riding her, but Molly would have to ride Lofty and if Fizzy was feeling weak, chances of her being able to make it all the way to the Mushromp were pretty slim.

"Can you stand?" Megan asked, seeing if Fizzy could make it to the Mushromp.

Fizzy tried, but immediately fell on her front hooves from dizziness and feeling weak.

"All right, it's okay. It's all right. Let's see. . . . " Megan put her fore finger and thumb on the Rainbow of Light and Firefly and Molly along with Fizzy both knew she was thinking hard. She always did that whenever she was thinking. About two minutes later, Megan snapped her fingers, scaring Molly and Fizzy and making Firefly jump. "Sorry, " Megan apologized. "But I have an idea! I'll Be right back." She left and returned with something that resembled a magic carpet.

"What's that for?" Molly asked curiously.

Megan smiled triumphantly.

"Fizzy can lay down on this and a few of the pegasi can pull it. That way, she won't have to worry about walking. The Mushromp isn't that faraway."

Molly nodded and Firefly nuzzled Megan gently.

"Good thinking." She said. She then left to get Lofty, Medley, Paradise, Heart Throb and North Star. Wind Whistler wanted to come along as well. After everyone was situated, the group headed off to the Mushromp. All of them hoping to find out what was going on with Fizzy.

The trip to the Mushromp took a little longer than usual. Megan kept stopping to check on Fizzy and then Lofty needed a break. After about twenty-minutes, they finally made it to their destination. Megan knocked on the door and the Moochick answered it. he gasped as he stepped back to let them in.

"Oh, my, my, my, my! What's the matter with our young friend?" He asked worriedly as he helped Megan bring Fizzy into the cottage.

"Fizzy's not feeling well. We were hoping you would be able to tell us what's the matter with her, Mr. Moochick."

The Moochick looked at Megan for a moment and then went over to his book shelf. As usual, he had a hard time finding the book. His rabbit, Habit, gave it to him. The Moochick proceeded to tell them what was wrong with Fizzy while Megan knelt down and checked her fever and helped Fizzy to drink some more Ginger Ale.

"Aha!" The Moochick said. "Here it is!! I knew I'd find it eventually. AH yes. What our young friend needs is the necklace of Soaria the Great."

"Soaria the what?" Megan, Molly, and Firefly asked in unison.

"Whose Soaria the Great, Mr. Moochick?" Megan asked. "And what does that have to do with Fizzy being sick?"

The Moochick smiled gently at Megan as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Here, sit down, child. This explanation might take awhile."

Megan sighed and did so. She prayed that it really wouldn't take that long. She had a feeling that time wasn't on their side.

"Okay, now I will make this as quick as possible," the Moochick said, seeing Megan's expression. "The necklace belongs to a witch named Soaria the Great. She isn't a nice witch by any means, so you might need to use the Rainbow of Light and this. " He gave Megan a funny looking tube that had a button on the side of it. she took it, not knowing what it did. "Soaria lives in a land called Screvia."

Megan nodded. After she thanked the Moochick, she gathered Firefly, Heart Throb, and North Star and left Molly, Fizzy, Lofty, Baby Rainbow Star and Paradise behind. Shady went with them too.

"I'll be back, my little sunshine," Megan said. "Be good, okay?"

Molly nodded and gave Megan a kiss and hug.

Megan then bent down to Fizzy and gave her a hug and patted her mane.

"Hang in there, Miss Fizzy. I promise I won't let you down. We'll be back with the necklace in no time." Little did Megan know that it was going to take them a little bit longer than that.

Especially if Soaria had anything to do with it. She gazed in her crystal ball and grinned.

"You won't get the necklace if I can help it." She waved her magic wand over the ball and a storm raged suddenly from it.

Meanwhile back on the trail, Megan was on Firefly, and the pegasi were having trouble getting through the storm that Soaria had caused. As they tried to get through it, Megan started singing a song to help them get through the hurdle.

"All through the night, although it's frightening, even though there's lightning, we'll keep pressing forward. We'll keep pressing forward. All through the night, although it's scary, though things may get hairy, we'll keep moving towards our final destination."

"And as for me," Firefly sang alone.

"And all the rest of us," Megan joined in. "We'll never let our fears get the best of us."

"We'll save the day, by conquering our fright. We'll keep on being brave."

"All through the night!!" Megan sang.

"All through the night!" The rest joined in. "All through the night!"

as the thunder stopped rumbling and the lightning stopped flashing, Megan gasped. A net had dropped on them all. Before Megan could use the Rainbow of Light, a dragon like creature started pulling the net towards a house somewhere near the lake.

"What's going on?!" Megan demanded. "Where are you taking us?"

"My master wants me to tell you nothing." The dragon creature replied. "You'll find out soon enough." With that, he pulled the net further up the hill and then threw the little ponies and Megan into a dungeon. As he locked the door, Shady moaned.

"We're trapped!" Shady said in fear.

"Tell us something we don't know," Firefly said, letting Megan dismount and performing her double inside out loop in an attempt to break the door down. But it didn't work. All it did was give Firefly a set of very sore front hooves.

"Oh Firefly!" Megan said. "Are you okay?"

"Just splendid, my sweet girl." Firefly stood up again and shook her mane out. She nuzzled Megan reassuringly and then Heart Throb spoke up.

"Oh darlings, I'm afraid Shady's right. How are we ever going to get the necklace now?"

Megan sighed and shook her head. Then she brightened suddenly.

"Cheer up everyone," she said reassuringly. "Everything's going to be okay. After all," she smiled as she started to sing. "There's always another Rainbow, search until you find it. don't look at the cloud, look behind it. there's a Rainbow there somewhere. There's always a ray of sunshine, though it all seems tragic. You may turn around and like magic, there's an answer to your prayer! Now you feel forlorn, but hope can be reborn. Try and lose that frown. Look up," she put her hand underneath Heart Throb's chin and made her look skyward. "Not down. And you'll find another Rainbow, I can guarantee it. even though you think you've reached the Rainbow's end! There's always another Rainbow. Always another Rainbow, 'round the bend!" She smiled around at her friends as she started to pat Shady's mane reassuringly.

"My sweet girl's right," Firefly said, feeling more confident now. "We can get out of here. We WILL get out of here." She nuzzled Megan gently.

Just then the door opened and the group held their breath. But it wasn't the dragon creature who entered this time. It wasn't even a creature at all. It was a girl. She looked two years older than Megan and she had long, brown hair and green eyes. She smiled warmly at them and introduced herself.

"My name is Alexandra Goldstar." She said. "I'm the daughter of Soaria the Great. I'm sorry you are confined in here. I wish I could set you free, but I can't. I will be in great trouble with my mother if I disobey her orders." She bowed and then turned to leave. "Please forgive me." She then set a tray of food down and left the room.

Megan sighed.

"There went our ticket out of here," Firefly said. As she gazed up at the ceiling, she grinned. She got Megan onto her back and rose up in the air. "When I Tell you, Megan, reach up and grab those keys that I just saw hanging from the ceiling on the left."

"O-okay," Megan said, not sure what her best friend of six years was up to. She reached her hand up when Firefly gave her the signal and sure enough, there were keys hanging from the left side of the ceiling. But as Megan grabbed for them, they began to glow.

All of a sudden the door burst open and a few dozen dragon creatures rushed in. The nearest one grabbed Heart Throb and carried her off to another dungeon. The next three did the same with Shady and North Star. Soon Megan and Firefly were the only ones left. Firefly did her famous double inside out loop and she and Megan were out of the dungeon before the dragons could blink an eye.

"We need to find the others," Megan told Firefly. "And fast. We don't have much time. I hope Fizzy is hanging in there."

"I'm sure Fizzy is doing okay," Firefly assured her friend. "She's strong."

Megan nodded and hoped Firefly was right.

Meanwhile back at the Mushromp, Fizzy was resting as comfortably as she could. Molly kept giving her Ginger Ale and keeping her fever down. As the minutes passed, Molly started feeling anxious. She knew Megan would never let her or Fizzy down, but she was also beginning to worry. What if they didn't get back in time.

Molly shivered and pushed the unpleasant thought out of her mind. Megan would come back. She had to. She had never let anyone down before. She was strong willed and resourceful. She always came through. This time would be no different.

The Moochick, sensing Molly's fear, patted her shoulder gently.

"Don't worry, little one. Your sister will be back soon. I have complete faith in Megan. she is a brilliant child when it comes to these kinds of things. She'll be fine and return in time. I know she will."

Molly nodded and tried to keep the same faith the Moochick had. Molly did have faith in her sister, she just was a little nervous about what would happen if the necklace wasn't around Fizzy's neck by midnight.

Molly then bent down and patted Fizzy's mane. She then got a can of Ginger Ale out of her bag and helped Fizzy to drink some. She knew Fizzy was feeling yucky, but Molly also knew that Fizzy needed to stay hydrated. That was the major key besides the necklace to getting her better.

Fizzy drank as much as hse could, but Molly could tell it was hard for her to keep it down. She patted Fizzy's mane sympathetically, hoping to bring her best friend of five years some comfort. She wanted to do everything she could to help Fizzy feel better. Molly loved Fizzy with all her heart and she wanted to see her get better as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Megan and Firefly were still trying to find their friends. it wasn't so easy and if Soaria had her way, they wouldn't find them at all.

"I'll show you!" She said. She pointed her magic wand at the crystal ball and a maze loomed near them. She laughed. "Now let's watch you get out of that one."

Firefly saw it first and gasped. she hated mazes. She hated them even more than spiders, if that were possible. It had something to do with when she was little.

"Pony feathers!" Firefly exclaimed in frustration and fear. "I hate these things with a passion!"

Megan nodded and tried her best to stay calm. She needed to help Firefly and herself get through this. Fizzy was counting on them and Megan wasn't about to let her friend down.

As Megan tried to navigate through the maze, it looked almost impossible. There were different paths and they were all different colors. But as Megan looked right, she saw it. A door was at the end.

"That way!" Megan shouted. "I see the door."

"Thank goodness!" Firefly said with relief. But as they stepped through it, Megan felt her stomach drop out from inside her. She knew the instant they had stepped through the door and over the threshold, that she had made a big mistake. The room was dark and as Megan looked up, she could see that they were now trapped by a hundred or so winged creatures that looked like striatens, but Megan knew they weren't. it didn't make it any less scary for either of them.

As Megan pulled the Rainbow of Light from around her neck, one of the lizards grabbed her and lifted her off Firefly's back!

"Firefly! Firefly!!! Firefly help!!" Megan screamed in fear.

Firefly did her double inside out loop and rushed to Megan's rescue. But as she got closer, she heard something that made her cringe. A funny clicking sound was coming from her right. It sounded oddly like pinsers.

Firefly looked up and nearly fell out of the sky. A hundred or so spiders were eyeing her, their pinsers bared. They were hungry and Firefly knew if she didn't do something quickly, she was going to be their dinner.

"Firefly!!" Megan's fearful voice broke Firefly out of her trance. She did her double loop again and rushed to Megan's rescue. As she got Megan onto her back, she nuzzled her gently and then as fast as they had come, the dragons were gone. But with a shiver, Firefly realized that the spiders hadn't gone anywhere.

Megan pulled out the Rainbow of Light and opened it.

"Okay Rainbow of Light," Megan said commandingly, "do your stuff!"

At the sound of its keeper's voice, the Rainbow of Light made its way around the spiders, scaring them into far corners of the room and back into their webs.

"Go on!" Megan ordered sternly. "Get! Scat!! Go on, get out of here!! Scat!!"

"Thanks, sweetie, " Firefly said, nuzzling Megan again.

Megan nodded.

"No problem. I know how much you love them," she giggled, which earned her a hard nuzzle from Firefly. "Now to find the others."

"Right," Firefly said. "Let's fly!" Firefly flew out of the room and down the hall, hoping to find their friends.

Meanwhile, in another dungeon not far from the hallway that Firefly and Megan were going down now, Heart Throb, Shady and North Star were talking in whispers, not wanting to arouse the guards that were standing in front of the door.

"Oh darlings, I'm afraid we're trapped here forever, unless Megan manages to find out where we are and rescues us." Heart Throb said.

"She'll come," Shady said, shocking the other two. She had never been so confident about anything in her life!

Heart Throb's jaw was about on the ground and North Star looked at Shady as if she had never seen her before.

"Well, that's a switch!" Heart Throb said.

North Star nodded.

"Tu shae." North Star replied. She smiled at both of her friends. A few minutes passed and then North Star saw Firefly coming through a crack in the ceiling. "I say, look there!" She said. "I dare say it's Firefly and Megan!"

Shady smiled.

"Told you so."

"Someone call my name?" Firefly said, smiling a little. She flew low and Megan jumped off her back. She gave her a stern look, but didn't say a word. It was an emergency and Megan didn't do it just to be silly.

"Are you guys okay?" Megan asked, taking the key and unlocking the door.

"We are now," Heart Throb said. "Oh thank you so much, darling. You don't know how happy we are to see you!" SHE nuzzled Megan and then led the way out.

But their happiness was short lived. About ten yards down the hallway, they ran into the dragons and they did not look happy.

"Come on, Firefly!" Megan said, jumping onto her best friend's back. "Let's show 'em what the double inside out loop can do!"  
"You said it, my sweet girl!" Firefly said. She went into her famous trick and managed to knock a few of the dragon creatures off their feet. They toppled over, but as Firefly went to do it again, one of the dragons swatted at them and got Megan in the arm. Something sharp seared through her shoulder and upper body. She felt as if she was going to throw up from whatever poison had just entered her body. But it wasn't until Firefly landed safely in a corridor a few feet down the hall, did Megan fall to her knees and bury her face in her hands, showing the signs of a migraine. But little did they know that a migraine wasn't the half of it.

"Megan!" Firefly said in alarm. She knelt down on her front hooves and checked her sweet girl for a fever. Indeed, Megan was burning up. without warning, Megan lifted her head from her hands and turned the other way as a wave of nausea engulfed her. Without warning, she threw up everywhere. She was still feeling really nauseous and she didn't think she could stay on Firefly even if she tried. She was feeling too sick.

Just then, a door opened on the right and none other than Alexandra Goldstar came out. She rushed to their side and picked Megan up. she carried her into a room two doors down and deposited her gently onto the bed. she covered her up and got her a bucket from the closet. She then touched her forehead and immediately searched around for a thermometer.

"What happened?" She asked Firefly, who was now stroking Megan's hair and rubbing her shoulder gently.

Heart Throb sighed and started to explain.

"These creatures came out of nowhere and attacked us. Oh, it was quite awful!"

Alexandra nodded.

"I mean, what happened to your young friend here?"

Heart Throb blushed.

"One of those horrible dragon creatures cut her arm. And she just fell to her knees and you saw the rest. Oh goodness, is our darling Megan going to be all right?"

Alexandra nodded and frowned.

"Yes. In time. But I'm afraid if you want to save your other friend, two of you must go on while one stays behind with Megan."

"Firefly!" Megan said tearfully, her voice tired. "Don't go! Please!"

"SHh, shh, hush now, my sweet girl. I'm not going anywhere. Don't' worry," Firefly assured her.

Megan nodded and buried her face in Firefly's mane.

"Is there a cure?" Heart Throb asked.

Alexandra nodded.

"Yes. But we'll have to wait until Megan's stomach is feeling better. Unfortunately, that could take awhile. The poison that entered her system after the dragons attacked lasts a few hours." She then patted Megan's shoulder and went to get the thermometer.

"Heart Throb, you and North Star have to go on ahead," Megan said, her voice suddenly stronger than before. "You can do it, I know you can." She then took the Rainbow of Light from around her neck and put it around North Star's. "This will help you. It's not going to do me any good right now. Take it and get that necklace. Fizzy is counting on us." She smiled weakly and patted Heart Throb and North Star's manes gently. "I know you can do it. Go get 'em."

That was enough to make Heart Throb believe in herself as well as North Star. They took off in hopes of not letting Megan down.

"I hope they can do this," Firefly said. "I mean I have faith in them too, but look what happened when we tried."

Megan sighed and nodded.

"I know, but remember what I always say?"

Firefly nodded and the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile.

"There's always another Rainbow," she said before nuzzling Megan again.

Megan nodded.

"That's right. And I know those two will be able to do it. North Star is persistent and so is Heart Throb. They won't give up until that necklace is around Fizzy's neck."

Firefly nodded and folded her wings as she started to stroke Megan's hair again.

Megan fell asleep and awoke two hours later, feeling a lot better. She was still shivering and she still felt a little sick to her stomach, but other than that, she was fine.

Alexandra gave Megan the cure and it stayed down. After she was sure Megan was okay to go, she let her and Firefly leave. She gave them a map to make their journey easier and bid them good-bye.

"Thanks for everything," Megan said.

Alexandra smiled.

"No problem. Now get going. Time is running out."

Megan nodded and jumped on Firefly's back. They flew off in search of their friends.

Meanwhile Heart Throb and North Star were busy looking for the necklace. They had reached Soaria's castle, but they weren't having much luck retrieving the prize.

"I wish Megan were here!" Shady moaned as she tried again to reach the necklace room with no success. "She would know what to do."

"Don't worry," Heart Throb said. "We can do this." She then opened up the Rainbow of Light and it came out of the locket. Without any prompting from either pony, it scooped up the necklace and put it around Heart Throb's neck. It then soared back into the locket.

"Way to go Rainbow!" A familiar voice shouted from above them.

"Megan!" Heart Throb cried happily.

"Firefly!" Shady said. "How did you guys find us?"  
Firefly shrugged.

"It was easy, " Megan said. She smiled and then patted Heart Throb and Shady's manes. "See? I told you that you guys could do it." Megan smiled at her friends as she patted North Star's mane.

"To right you are," North Star said, grinning at Megan. "Now I'd say, we better get this necklace back to Fizzy before it's too late."

Megan nodded and jumped on Firefly's back. The journey back to the mushromp seemed like it was taking a little longer than the journey up.

"How much further is it, Megan?" Shady asked.

"Not much further," Megan replied. "Come on everyone, cheer up. Everything's going to be okay. Remember what I always say?"

"There's always another Rainbow," Shady, Heart Throb and North Star said together.

Megan giggled.

"Yes. But what else do I always say?"

The group, except for Firefly looked puzzled.

Megan giggled before answering their questioning looks.

"When the road ahead looks bleak, let a song carry you along." With that, she started to sing.

After the song was over, everyone seemed to be in higher spirits, to which Megan was grateful.

When the group returned to the mushromp, Molly had fallen asleep as did Fizzy.

Megan gently picked Molly up and gave her sister a hug. She then held her close while bending down and putting the necklace around Fizzy's neck.

The Moochick was happy that Megan and the others had returned safely.

"I knew you would find it," the Moochick said. "Your little sister and Fizzy were worried, but I told them that everything would work out fine."

Megan smiled. The Moochick had really done a lot for them.

"Thank you, Mr. Moochick. Thanks for everything."

The Moochick blushed and smiled.

"It's no problem," the Moochick said. He then glanced down at his watch and gasped, "Oh my!! It's almost midnight. Five more minutes. You just made it."

Megan sighed and sat down and started to stroke Fizzy's mane.

About ten minutes later, Fizzy started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked up at Megan.

"How do you feel, Fizzy?" Megan asked, still patting her mane.

Fizzy yawned, which was expected and smiled up at Megan.

"Much better." She said sincerely. "Thanks Megan. thanks for everythin'!"

Megan sighed with relief and gave Fizzy a hug. Megan knew that Molly would be happy to know that Fizzy was okay. But it would have to wait until morning. Right now, it was time to get back to the Estate and sleep. It had been a long day and night for everyone. Especially, Fizzy, Megan, Molly, Firefly, Heart Throb, North Star and Shady.

After thanking the moochick once again, the group headed back to the Estate.

Megan smiled as Firefly took off for home. She was happy that everything was back to normal and that Fizzy was feeling a lot better. They had solved the mystery and in doing so, had saved Fizzy's life. And as far as Megan was concerned, the future looked brighter than ever before.

THE END

25


End file.
